Mistakes to Regret
by resentfull
Summary: Hermione Weasley is living an empty life when she discovers that something that was once taken to her is not really gone at all. With something to live for, Hermione Granger finds her whole life shifting.
1. Chapter 1

She always knew that her secret couldn't last forever.

Hermione Granger was smarter than that, she knew that the truth would always prevail. But she wasn't Hermione Granger anymore, was she. Still, as she stared into a pair of reflective grey eyes, she found that she could not mask the horror that covered her face.

It had been four _years._

Four years since the end, the end of all that she knew. Although, the running and the hiding had all come to an end Hermione had never quite felt 'normal'. No, she couldn't. Now every shadow was a threat to her life and every noise the last she would hear.

A shriek from nearby caused all the muscles in her body to tighten. Realizing the situation she was in Hermione tugged the hood of her cloak down to cover her eyes. She made an effort to shuffle past the blond man that she was doing her best to ignore. Yet, before she could get far a cold hand wrapped itself around her tiny wrist. Turning to face him Hermione tried to disguise her fear.

"Miss Granger, there is something that we need to talk about it." He whispered his tone nearing venomous. "It might be best for both of us if we do not discuss it in the middle of Knockturn Alley."

Masking the terror that she felt Hermione forced him to release his grasp on her wrist.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but unfortunately I don't see that we would have anything to discuss." Stalking off with the hood of her cloak pulled low to hide her face Hermione stalked away from the awful man.

"It's about my son–Draco." His voice was strong, yet Hermione heard the sadness in his voice as he spoke.

Whirling around once more Hermione found that she had frozen in place.

 _Draco_

* * *

She tried to feel her surroundings. She felt the softness of the damp grass beneath her. She felt the cold of the gravestone as she traced its lifeless words. Most of all she felt a numbness, but that came from her. She gazed upon the grave all which were far too familiar to her as she stared upon the grave of the late Draco Malfoy.

But, this time was different. This time she wasn't alone. She refused to allow the tears that were welling up to spill down her cheeks. Like she would have done if she had been alone.

She forced herself to stare at the wilting flowers which she had brought not too long ago. It had been about a month, she believed.

"Lucius I hope you are not under the impression that I do not visit him. In fact, I had thought that I was the _only one_ who visited him anymore."

She bit her cheek to contain the anger and the pain that consumed her. Hermione closed her eyes, forcing herself to breathe.

"I had thought you were smarter than that, or at least Draco had always told me so."

His tone was taunting and cruel, and it reminded her of how Draco had once been. But she knew now was not the time to dwell upon old memories.

"Well thank you for this lovely little trip Lucius." She brushed herself off as she stood, her voice thick with sarcasm. "But I ought to be going."

"Ms. Granger,or should I say Weasley? I did not go through all the effort of following you through Knocturn Alley, an interesting location for someone like you I might add, just to bring you to the grave of my son whom I know you visit. Often." His voice took on a more serious tone. "Mrs. Weasley, don't you see that there is something different about this particular gravestone?"

Hermione's irritation gave way to curiosity and disbelief. She couldn't believe that there would be anything unusual about this gravestone. She had never noticed anything before. Her eyes scanned the familiar words searching for something, anything at all.

It was then that she saw.

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy 5th June 1980 - 2nd May 1998. He Will Always Remain With Us._

Gasping Hermione turned to face Lucius waiting for him to confirm what she could only hope to be true.

"As you may know it is customary for the gravestone of a Malfoy to read _Vincere est totum._ Which as I am sure you already know means To win is everything," his cold eyes pierced her soul. "Mrs. Granger I do hope that it does not take you another four years to realize that this particular gravestone does not bear that phrase."

A thought came to her from the darkest corner of her mind. A dangerous thought.

 _Draco Malfoy is alive._

But would she be able to get to him in time. She didn't have long. It hadn't bothered her before now, but everything was different then.

 _He was gone then._


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since her strange meeting with none other than Lucius Malfoy. At first she had been shocked, but then after the initial confusion wore off she realized it was simply a coincidence. Draco was dead. She had seen him die during The Battle of Hogwarts. It hurt even now to think about it.

She had to be realistic.

She sighed as she stared off into space clutching desperately at the crisp sheets of her bed, trying her best to keep herself afloat. Why did this have to happen now? She had worked so hard to pull all the broken strings of her life back together, and now _this_.

"Hermione you have to hurry or we are going to be late, you know how mum gets," the redhead spoke through the door of their bedroom.

Hermione turned towards Ron, the boy who was once her best friend and the man that became her husband.

"I'll only be a second," she replied half-heartedly.

Forcing herself to regain her composure Hermione stood and turned to face her mirror. She saw a woman. A woman who had been given a hard life. A strong woman with fire in her eyes. She would not let Draco Malfoy destroy her again. Not this time.

Opening the door with a smile on her face, "Okay I'm ready let's go."

And then they were gone.

* * *

Lunch at the Weasley's was a weekly affair. It was loud. It was hectic. Yet everyone looked forward to it.

"Have you seen Victoire?"

"No––Teddy dear please put that down."

Hermione chuckled as she took in the familiar chaos of the scene. The Burrow was full of people, full of life, and that was the way that it was meant to be. But it hadn't always been like this. After the war, after Fred's death, the house had been quiet. It had been cold.

That was four years ago.

The wizarding world had recovered, for the most part. People were in good spirits, and all around there was a sense of joy and prosperity.

Now, as everyone sat in the living room of the Weasley home, Hermione felt silly for believing that Draco could possibly be back. That part of her life was over. He was gone.

Plagued by her painful revelations Hermione excused herself saying she wanted to take a walk. Searching for the clarity that fresh air could bring.

She had been walking for a while now, and she found herself in a meadow of sorts. The grass was long and unruly, but the scene that she saw before her was peaceful.

Draco would have liked it here.

Hermione chuckled at memories of Draco where he had feared the sun would destroy his "beautiful skin." She closed her eyes, trying to imagine a world that could have been. His hand in hers. His laugh. His eyes. She felt herself drifting. She couldn't go there, she couldn't lose herself like she had so long ago. She was supposed to be sensible.

What was she doing? She hadn't thought of Draco for years. Why now? She had a good life. A bit boring she supposed, but she had a good job and Ron was a good husband. It was far too late for all of this.

Frustrated with herself Hermione let out a frustrated sigh.

"Are you lost Granger," spoke a familiar voice.

Her skin paled. It couldn't be? It was impossible. Turning to face the source of the voice she quaked with anticipation.

"Draco..." she gasped.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had a talent for making her speechless. Ever since his sudden arrival Hermione had been at a loss for words.

He was _alive_

She didn't know what she expected would happen. Draco Malfoy was never one for pleasantries, but there was a part of her that was angry. Angry at him for dying. Angry at him for not really dying at all. But mostly angry at herself, because she didn't realize.

"Granger I really hope the years haven't left you mute," his slow drawl awakened her from her thoughts.

Her eyes filled with tears of anger and frustration. Yes she was glad he was alive, she couldn't even begin to comprehend the relief that she was feeling. But she was suddenly reminded of how much of a prat he was.

"Draco Malfoy how dare you stand here after you let me believe you were dead" Hermione yelled. "Do you have any idea––"

She was interrupted by the look on Draco's face. It was anger. Anger like she had never seen, there was so much hurt and so much frustration in this man.

"I don't think you have any right to speak to me like that. You have no idea why I did what I did. Anyway you seem to be just fine you and Weasley," on his face was a sneer and a fiery look of disgust for the girl who'd done nothing but love him.

There was silence…

Hermione felt pain. The pain from his obvious loathing for her hurt like nothing she could have imagined. She felt herself breaking, again.  
"But Draco how was I supposed to know, everyone thought you had died during the battle. Ron saw you die," her voice was an empty whisper. At her words Draco could have sworn she saw hurt, just for a moment. Before his face took on an indifferent mask.

"I left clues everywhere. You just didn't want me to be alive. I always thought you were better than this," his disdain was obvious.

She felt angry. How could he expect her to put her life on hold for four years because he was pretending to be dead.

Draco had begun to walk away, believing the conversation to be over. No, she would not let him have the last word.

"Maybe it would have been better if you stayed dead."

He froze.

"Perhaps you're right again, Hermione."

 _He said her name. Hermione._

But he was gone.


End file.
